Conventional methods currently being used to deliver push content to mobile devices generally include: (a) delivering mobile content to a mobile device through a push delivery infrastructure, not requiring user intervention; (b) pulling mobile content to a mobile device while the user is viewing content, which requires the user to select the content he or she wishes to receive; and (c) having the mobile device periodically poll the server for new mobile content to pull to the mobile device, generally not requiring user intervention.
These conventional methods for delivering content to mobile devices have a number of problems, including: (a) the push delivery infrastructure being limited in its ability to transfer large amounts of content reliably over carrier networks; (b) mobile device users without push delivery infrastructures not being able to receive content deliveries, which requires the users to pull mobile content to the mobile device while browsing, which introduces additional work and latency to the delivery mechanism; and (c) polling for new content by the mobile device causing additional network overhead, which is inefficient.
It would be desirable to have a method for delivering push content to mobile devices that does not waste processing resources or bandwidth in this way, or waste the time of the user of the device.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.